DICCIONARIO BIPOLAR
by lacus kline 29
Summary: ES MUY DIFICIL TERMINAR CON LA PERSONA QUE SE SUPONE QUE AMAS  PORQUE ESA FUE LA DEFINICIÓN QUE TE DIO EL DICCIONARIO, SEGUNDO CAP EDITADO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No tengo ningun derecho o propiedad sobre SCC o los demás productos de Clamp, por el momento

capitulo 1:

Arrepentimiento:

Sensación que se obtiene ante la conciencia de un error cometido que produce emociones de culpa y verguenza.

Hmm, así que era eso!

Hay un momento en la vida de toda persona en el cual la desilusión toma fuerzas para destruir parte de la integridad ya establecida por los valores morales aprendidos.

El sentirse solo en ese tipo de momentos solo demuestra el más grande miedo que tenemos al ser seres sociales.

No existe realmente un rompimiento del corazón o del alma cuando nos dan la espalda o nos traicionan, solo ocurre un cambio drástico en la definición del ser, por eso debemos seguir adelante.

Esta definición de estilo de vida es la que encaja más conmigo, al fin y al cabo no tengo nada que perder, pero sé que voy a conseguir todo lo que quiero.

El arrepentimiento es para los cobardes, el pasado no se podrá cambiar nunca, mucho menos los recuerdos de aquellos que han sido dañados, las mujeres nunca perdonamos, pero el no olvidar el pasado es lo que permite que vivamos el presente sin cometer los mismos errores, para crear un futuro más agradable.

Lo que todavía no logro comprender es el concepto de arrepentimiento de este idiota, me dice que me ama y que lo perdone... (cuando lo encuentro en la cama con la perra de la universidad, ustedes saben, ese animalito que es tan caritativo que no se lo niega a nadie...) Se supone que yo como mujer me deberia enojar por este hecho, pero creo que no lo procesé bien en el momento...

_Flashback_

_Shaoran-Sakura! no es lo que tu piensas- con una extraña cara de desasociego como la del grito de Munch_

_Sakura-jajajaj perdon por interrumpirlos, jajaj creo que me equivoque de habitación-_

_Después de eso solo recuerdo que llegué sonriente a la casa de mi prima Tomoyo y nos pusimos a preparar muffins de chocolate._

Suena PATETICO lo sé... gracias. pero la verdad... procesé el asunto 20 minutos despúes cuando llegué a la casa de mi prima. La verdad... me sentí tan vacia que no pude ni llorar y ya habia pasado el tiempo que se supone que uno tiene para mostrar desesperación a los demás, al fin y al cabo no podia molestar a mi prima solo por un pequeño problema como se es estar enamorado, o si?

Callé el asunto y decidí seguir con mi fantástica vida, al fin y al cabo siempre supe que Shaoran no me tomaba lo suficientemente en serio para serme fiel y era demasiado hermoso para llegar a ser verdad.

Lo pésimo fue cuando me dijo al día siguiente al frente de toda la cafeteria de la universidad "que se arrepentia, que todo había sido un error", la típica chatarra que no se porque dicen los hombres cuando la embarran, pero por fin... mis neuronas procesaron debidamente la información y estallé cuando me dijo:

-Saku, yo se que me equivoqué-

-Si yo tambien sé que te equivocaste conmigo Shaoran, al fin y al cabo no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida-

Eso fue lo último que le dije, y hasta el momento se lo tomo muy en serio porque no lo he vuelto a ver... el amor es un asunto complicadisimo, los seres humanos muchas veces centran su vida en ese sentimiento.

Es dificil controlar a tu cerebro cuando tienes emociones, el problema mio no es de insensibilidad, es que tengo los nervios cruzados literalmente... al fin y al cabo soy bipolar. Sé que lo amo, pero creo que en estos momentos tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

Pero eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es que se ganó la apuesta de cuadrarse a la freak del salón y si señoras y señores, esa soy yo.

Ahora, lo que estoy demandando, no es su amor, es lo que se ganó de la apuesta porque...

Saludos, este es mi segundo fic y espero les gusté o que por lo menos no me lanzen tomatasos :)!

el enfoqué que quiero darle es algo inusual y fuera de lo convencional. Aclaro que amo los fics románticos, pero quise darle un enfoque a una sakura despistada y bipolar que no es capaz de profundizar en los conceptos.


	2. Chapter 2

Expectativas de una mente pasajera…

Salir de vez en cuando

Ser aceptada

… hay que pensarlo

El problema de Sakura es su búsqueda de perfección, no puede aceptar que "yo" exista, no tengo una identidad ni un nombre definido, solo salgo cuando ella pierde el control.

Es difícil ser la misma…. La maldita no entiende que es mejor admitirme… pero creo que es divertido verla destruirse.

Que Shaoran la haya engañado era de tiempo… no puede sentir, porque yo soy sus sentimientos. No sabe sentir… jajajaj que pena, me da pereza intentar que lo descifre.

/

Shaoran POV:

Hoy es el primer día infeliz… la amaba.

Estoy jodido, pensé que sentiría algo con lo que hice pero ni eso puede controlar su realidad, darme cuenta que era única y especial no me salvaran del tiempo.

Porque no hice ni una cosa bien con ella, era la rara y la aposté, cuando se enteró por sus amigas ni siquiera eso la enfadó y mi dolor fue profundo al creer que su corazón estaba muerto, claro que lo tapé con orgullo porque eso fue lo único que me enseñaron en mi familia, no me reclamó, no me preguntó, no me dijo nada.

Pero fue el día que hice el amor con ella cuando me di cuenta de que la amaba y muchísimo, no por su cuerpo suave y piel de porcelana… fue porque a pesar de todo su calidez nunca cambió conmigo, sin embargo sentí que la violaba porque parecía una muñequita sin expresión… no gemía, no sentía y por primera vez me sentí tan inhumano al tomar a alguien que no podía sentir. Al principio, pensé que no sentía, pero la verdad fue aterradora… probé mil cosas para ver si sonreía, pero cuando intenté ver sus otras emociones, utilicé a Soph para ver si sentía tristeza al verme con otra.

Soph odia a Sakura, no tolera su actitud indiferente y por eso la tacha de rara, para mí ese plan era perfecto, porque era la única forma de saber si Sakura tenía sentimientos, no sé porque aceptó ser mi novia en primer lugar y para ser sincero tengo miedo de averiguarlo. Pero en fin. Me acosté con Soph y no lo niego mi último experimento fue el peor de mis errores.

Me di cuenta de que ella es solo capaz de exteriorizar los sentimientos en sus ojos, su mirada era más angustiante que un cuadro de Munch, no sabía que ese brillo inusual en ellos era el único engranaje que podía conectarme con Sakura y ahora que lo he perdido no me queda nada a lo cual aferrarme. Su calidez, Sakura... Ha muerto.

/

Es su culpa que Shaoran nos haya dejado... estúpida, pendeja, idiota, piensa en un futuro que no existe, solo por una promesa.

Una promesa que perecerá pronto! Nunca te lo perdonaré, morirás por esto.

Pero Sakura, no te preocupes que cuando yo salga ni la droga más fuerte te mantendrá viva, al fin y al cabo estas al borde del camino.

/

Sakura POV

Los dolores de cabeza han vuelto, esta semana fueron dos desmayos… lo bueno, es que nadie se ha dado cuenta. Sé que estoy al borde… no sé si podré aguantar un poco más, ella no me deja dormir.

Touya está en la recta final y no lo pude salvar. La apuesta ya no importa, apenas él muera la dejaré salir, solo falta buscar un centro, será que con eso lograré entrar al hospital?

Ella siente angustia, creo que quiere a Shaoran y a Touya, pero su forma de querer es peligrosa, no sé qué piensa hacer ahora que Touya va a morir.

Una sonrisa plástica es lo único que puedo vestir en momentos de crisis mientras Tomoyo hace un monologo acerca del buen vestir.

/

Notas de la autora:

Lamento lo del capítulo anterior, como soy nueva en esto los divisores que había programado con el Word no salieron y es lógico que la historia se vuelva tediosa de leer, a pesar de los tiempos confusos, muchísimas gracias por el último review, no la releí ese día y fue por eso que no me di cuenta de los errores. Por otra parte no he podido actualizar… como ustedes saben el invierno esta terrible y pues el pueblo de mis abuelitos desapareció la semana pasada, entonces no he tenido mucho en que pensar.


End file.
